The Spectacular Spider-Man 14
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: The beads of sweat just turned into lines running down my body. It's starting to get uncomfortable in my...lower area. Anyway, here's another entry in the story of Max Gemson. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

After realizing that his desicion may have been a mistake, will Max go back to the Big Man and tell him that he's changed his mind? Or will a villain inconveniently pop up and prevent him from doing so? If you want to know, stop being lazy and read the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Phone Call

Max woke up the next morning, feeling as if something was bothering him. Then he gained full conciousness and realized it was the noise of his Alarm Clock. He decided to eat it, because nothing that he did really mattered anymore.  
He ended up dying.  
But not in this universe, no, in _this _universe, he just turned it off. Then he got up and realized something _else_ was bothering him.  
_I can never be pleased, can I?_ He thought, _Wait. OOoohhh… it's that 'The Big Man' stuff._ So he got up, got dressed, went downstairs and began talking instead of thinking.  
"Morning, Aunt Ma-" he stopped himself when he realized that Aunt May wasn't there, but she was in her room.  
Asleep.  
So he backwards-walked back up to his room and sat down at his desk, thinking of what to do. Suddenly, his phone started ringing, giving him something to do, so he went over to his bedside cabinet and found that Ashley was ringing him. He picked it up, and started talking while walking back over to his desk. "Hello?"  
"H-Hi Max…"  
"How's it goin'?"  
"Everything's…gr-great, actually, thanks…" Replied Ashley dreamily, while looking down at her sketches mainly related to Max. As she was doing/saying this, Max reached his desk and sat down.  
"So, what you been doin' lately?"  
"Oh, just thinking about…" She said, "...things."  
"Erm, okay."  
"H-How about you?"  
"Eh, I haven't been doing much, to be completely honest."  
"Wanna c-come over to...m-mine later?"  
"Sure! I'd love that!" Ashley put her phone down, turned away and began giggling and blushing. After a few seconds, she heard,  
"Hello?" so turned back and picked up the phone again.  
"Oh, sorry I was just…" There was another awkward silence for a moment.  
"...just...what?"  
"...nevermind."  
"Right, whatever. Anyway, remember how I literally dominated the school a few days ago?" Ashley giggled at this, then replied with,  
"Yeah."  
"I'm probably gonna get loads of girls swarming around me, flirting." Ashley stopped smiling.  
"Erm… yeah…"  
"I wouldn't go out with ANY of 'em. No siree." Ashley started to feel a little hurt, but knew he didn't mean her. "Actually, I wouldn't go out with anybody in the whole school! No, not even ONE person! Every single person I would not go out with." Ashley was beginning to feel more hurt. Max started listing most of the girls in their classes, before saying, "Not even you! N-No offense, you are very nice and pretty," He said, realizing that he just called her pretty and started to crack his voice, "bUt I'm PrEtTy SuRe ThAt YoU dOn'T wAnNa Go OuT wItH mE." Ashley, fighting back the thick tears that were running down everywhere below her eyes, said,  
"Oh...o-okay. I'll meet y… *Sniff*...you in the aft…*Sniff*...ternoon at my… *Sniff*... house." Max began to notice that something was wrong.  
"YoU oKaY?" Then he heard her hang up.


	3. Chapter 2: The Goblin Returns (Again)

_Central Manhattan, 11:07 AM_

Spidey was swinging around to the Big Man's office, on top of one of those really tall buildings that most regular people look up at thinking,  
"Wow, I wanna go up there some day."  
When Spidey here can just swing up there whenever.

_I need to tell him that I've-_ Thought Max, before getting rudely interrupted by the Green Goblin that was on his glider grabbing him and flying away with him trapped in the grip in his arm.  
"AAHAHHAHAHA! So we meet agaiin, Spider-Man!" Maniacally laughed the Goblin. Max, being his usual old self (being able to be stupidly hilarious in the worst of situations), replied with,  
"Yes." The Goblin kind of looked at him with a _Seriously?_ Expression for a moment, before looking forward. There was an awkward silence where the Goblin was looking forward and Max was looking around wondering what to do next, before Max used his h̶o̶r̶r̶i̶b̶l̶e̶ excellent social skills to say,  
"Erm, where are you taking me, exactly?"  
"The river."  
"Wait, what?"  
"That's riiight! I'm going to DROWN you! Isn't that FUN!?"  
"No." Goblin looked at him with a confused expression, before saying,  
"Well, it's fun for MEE! So I'm doing it anyway! HAHAHHAHAHAAA!"  
"Okay."

Suddenly, Spidey escaped from his grip quickly, smoothly and easily. Goblin didn't notice for a moment before looking behind him to see Spidey falling in a chilled-out position, legs crossed, one hand behind head and doing a 'Peace' hand sign with the other hand, meaning he was saying 'See ya!'. As soon as Goblin saw this, he started Gliding after him, hauling Pumpkin Bombs at him quickly and alarmingly. Spidey was too quick for him and dodged them all.  
"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" He said, in a Sonic the Hedgehog impression, "Haha!" Before swinging away. Goblin flew after him, almost hitting the side of a building, but eventually caught up. Max surprised him by suddenly stopping swinging, turning around, swinging on his arm 3 times and getting flown into the air, then swinging on his Glider to come back up and kick him in the face. It sounds hard when written down, but was actually pretty easy and came quite natural. Anyway, Goblin was knocked off his Glider hard, leaving Spidey in control. "I DON'T HAVE A DRIVER'S LICEENNSEEE!" He yelled, before saying "Wait, _you don't need a license to drive a glider._" and getting control of it. He then spiraled in random directions and got thrown into a building. He had landed in a dark, dimly lit room with absolutely nothing in it. "Aggghh! I need a new thinking strat." He said, thinking, "I should probably try to get him to run out of Pumpkin Bombs."  
_**He has a Laser attack, Max.**_ Explained his Spider-Sense.  
_Oh, right. What else should I do?  
__**Try and trap him, Max.  
**__Okay, I'll try that. Thanks, Spider-Sense!_ Thought Max before leaping out of the window again. He webbed onto the Goblin's Glider, then pulled himself forward, then webbed onto the Goblin himself causing him to get pulled back to where Max was, where Max webbed him up into a cocoon of sorts and hung him by a streetlight.

_Now… I need to rest a little. I'll tell the Big Man tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 3: oh god

3:13 PM, Ashley's Room

Ashley was at her bed, hugging her cat, crying. The cat had an expression of ':(' on her face and was stroking Ashley with her paw in comfort.  
_Knock Knock.  
_"Come in." Her Mother pushed open the door and said,  
"Max is here to see you, honey." Ashley looked up, and as her mother walked away, Max came through the door.  
"Ashley?"  
"Oh… ha- *Sniff* hi Max…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Uh, *Sniff* nothing's wro- *Sniff* wrong…" Max looked at her with a '**Tell me now.'** expression on his face, which made her smile slightly.  
"Um…" She said, wiping her entire face, "...it's just…" she was struggling for words here, she couldn't tell him she had a crush on him…  
...or could she?  
"I can't really explain it…"  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Sometimes there are just things you can't explain." This made her want to hug him, but before she could stop herself, she had leaped into Max's arms, silently not doing anything.

_Inside Max's mind…_

The little SpongeBobs working at their desks in the office were working, as usual, when one of them screamed "WE HAVE AN UN-HANDLABLE SITUATION HERE! HE'S BEING HUGGED BY A GIIIIRRRLLLL!" then the whole office spurred into chaos.

_Back in Ashley's Room…_

Max, with eyes wider than they'd ever been, had no idea what to do, he, awkwardly and unexperiencedly (Made-Up Word _**ALERT**_), hugged her back. After a moment or two, he realized that it actually felt quite nice, and settled into a comfortable position.

The cat looked at them with a 'You like Krabby Patties, don't you Squidward?' face.

**The End**


End file.
